


all the looks that we gave to each other, all the pain we enjoy to uncover

by choirboyharem



Series: The Gentle Art of Making a Smut Series [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e14 The Gentle Art of Making Enemies, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/choirboyharem
Summary: Bruce had figured he'd lost his innocence four years ago, but this was. Well. This was different. He'd never be able to get clean again.





	all the looks that we gave to each other, all the pain we enjoy to uncover

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr doesn't like wrongthink nsfw and they removed my art for "violating" their "community guidelines", so i'm posting it here. the title is from chloe by hannah peel.

 

_Bruce could feel himself choking and gagging as Jerome pulled his head forward and hit his gag reflex. He couldn't take it. He couldn't swallow when Jerome came, swearing and gasping and saying Bruce's name. Bruce tried to pull his mouth back, the thick, hot slick spilling out of the corners of his mouth and, most disgustingly, his nose._

_He could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. He'd figured he'd lost his innocence four years ago, but this was. Well. This was different. He'd never be able to get clean again. Especially with how hard he was and how much it ached. Was this something he liked? Did he actually like this? Was he that sick and wanted to get hurt that badly?_

_When Jerome finally pulled out of his mouth and pet his hair, whispering that he did such a good job, he felt like maybe that was true. Bruce clung to Jerome's thigh, resting his cheek against it, trying to get his breath back. It kept breaking up from his sobs, making him sound like a child._

_"Don't—don't leave me in here," Bruce managed out, unable to think of something less pathetic to say, because that's all his body wanted. He didn't want to be alone. Not like this. "And don't tell anyone."_

_"Brucey, this'll be our little secret," Jerome whispered, leaning down and kissing the top of Bruce's head. Against his will, warmth spread through Bruce at the touch. "You can't kiss and tell. This belongs to us."_

 


End file.
